smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/The Magic of Friendship Unraveled! (MLP:Equestria in Peril)
If you haven't been living under a rock, you were probably aware of the chaotic events that just transpired recently-The sky turning purple, and golden bats coming out of it. It is during these events that I found the evidence thatproves the Witch Theory wrong- There IS a magic of friendship, though it might not work EXACTLY as the original theory stated-This evidence unravels the true nature of this magic. First off, simply knowing each other and working together isn't enough to trigger it-If it did, the changelings clearly would have been successful in the invasion of Canterlot. You can't use friendship magic without friends. ACTUAL friends, not just soldier allies like the changeling hive before the reformation. The barrier casted more than likely was indeed that of Shining Armor, but was it really from Cadance? She was very weakened from the changelings when she was freed from her prison, meaning said changelings were likely stronger than her-They WERE able to break down the barrier, after all-And there's just no believable way for an alicorn who was weakened this badly to give Shining Armor the power to cast thousands of changelings away in a mere thirty seconds, starting less than a minute after casting a powerful enough spell to break Shining Armor free from Chrysalis' control-Alicorns are strong, but not THAT strong, as calculations from the Tirek situation have shown. And yet all of that supposedly happened. Were the historical accounts simply incorrect? While it is theoretically possible, the chances are just too small to properly consider, because that would mean twenty independent witnesses ALL made the exact same misjudgement on what happened, 30 seconds instead of what should logically take at least five minutes if this was truly JUST a combination of Cadance and Shining Armor, or, if they lied on purpose to keep the "friendship is magic" theory going, then that means they all came up with the same range of about 30-40 seconds independently, and nobody leaked the truth... Like I said, the odds are just too small to take seriously. There's clearly a larger force at play here:The magic of friendship. Next comes why Shining Armor was weakened by draining of love. Surely, the stallion has magic OTHER than love, so why would draining love weaken him to the point where he's completely exhausted? Well, it could be simply a side effect of changeling magic. The magic that was used to drain love has to go '''somewhere', after all. Besides, the changelings WANTED to weaken Shining Armor, to make him dro the barrier. As for why she didn't just have Shining Armor do it himself, since he's under her control, I really don't know-It was a miracle she didn't think of that. But clearly, she wanted the barrier down, so that the other changelings could invade, and weaken Shining Armor using some of the love she got from him would help her with that goal.'' So, what about the elements? Why is the sixth element the element of magic? Well, a better question to ask is-What '''is' magic? Specifically, the most powerful magic there is? Did you guess friendship and harmony? Ding ding, you'd be correct! So, what about their power? Clearly, they had to get their power from somewhere, right? And it's not like a tribe of harmonious ponies were around the Everfree forest before the Elements were even discovered... Or was there? As I said at the beginning, you're probably aware of the recent events lately-Specifically, the sky darkening, and evil ponies turning good and getting a new mark of destiny, and then making predictions... Well, the evil ponies were under a spell similar to Starlight's, and the tribe they spoke of did indeed exist.'' Why did Discord only appear during a time of peace between the two sisters? Was it the result of StarSwirl's unfinshed spell? No, because all it does it alter one's mark of destiny-Chaotic? Somewhat, but not chaotic enough to trigger the creation of Discord. Was it because of the love poison from Hearts and Hooves Day? Good guess, but that doesn't fit either. The princess was unable to fulfill her royal duties, yes, and chaos did reign, but this was due to anarchy-And before Equestria was founded, there was no ruler either-Therefore, this cannot be where Discord came from: He's the embodiment of chaos, and chaos was around much longer than that-Even before the founding of Equestria, there was chaos. Discord must have existed well before he took over. But then, why didn't he? The only plausible explanation is that he was defeated before, and it must predate history itself, if no records of such an event existed, placing it far before Equestria's founding, so that rules out the Equestrians, as the three races were not explorers, but rather worked a system of chaos, distrust, and hate. A race of ponies we're not aware of HAD to have existed at the time, to combat the chaotic Discord. These vague hints are starting to make more sense now, aren't they? And it is THIS race which likely created the Tree and Elements, and gave them the power of harmony. If thirty seconds of harmony between two ponies is enough to create a powerful barrier around all of Canterlot, banishing away thousands of changelings, then just how much power could you get by harmony between thousands of ponies, over thousands, perhaps even MILLIONS, of years? The power of the Elements CAN indeed be explained. I never did find out what was in the Chest of Harmony, but considering the keys required to open it, and the fact that it came from the Tree of harmony, it likely contained harmonious energy, that connected with the Elements, which then connected with their bearers-Each object too likely boosted its power, as they all contained the essence of one element of harmony, gaining that essence after an act of said element gave them to their owner. And it was enough to match Tirek, plus '''the magic of everypony in all of Equestria.''' Category:Blog posts